Truck front bumpers are typically equipped with one or more tow points, a hook or pin that can be coupled with a hook, chain, or other coupling device of a towing vehicle in case the truck is disabled or otherwise needs to be towed. The tow points can be arranged laterally of the bumper center, usually one on each side near the frame rails, or as a single centrally located point.
A center located tow point and dual side located tow points require different structure to provide the tow coupling and accommodate the load of towing the truck. This has resulted in truck manufacturers having to design, make, and stock different parts for each of the assemblies. This adds cost and complexity to the manufacturer's systems.
The invention proposes an arrangement that accommodates single and dual tow points with a base structure of common components and a minimal number of components dedicated to single or dual tow. The arrangement in accordance with the invention provides simplicity that advantageously facilitates manufacturing and reduces the number of parts.
An arrangement in accordance with the invention includes a bracket mountable on the front end of the frame rails of a truck. One bracket is intended to be mounted on each frame rail. A single bracket is described here, and it will be understood that brackets according to the invention will be made as left and right hand versions for the left side and right side of the truck. The bracket is formed as a single piece, as a casting, for example, and includes a mounting flange for mounting to a frame rail. A hood mount support extends perpendicularly from the mounting flange to support a hood support rail. When the bracket is mounted on a frame rail, the hood mount support will extend toward a center of the truck.
An upper flange and a lower flange extend mutually parallel in a frontward direction of the bracket. According to a preferred embodiment, the upper flange and lower flange are substantially perpendicular to the mounting flange, and are formed contiguous with stiffening ribs formed on the mounting flange on a side opposite the side that engages a frame rail. The upper flange and lower flange define a pocket. For a dual tow point arrangement, the upper flange and lower flange each have a tow pin mounting hole, which holes are mutually aligned. With a tow pin installed in the holes in the upper flange and lower flange, the pocket provides space for a towing hook or chain to engage the tow pin and accommodate movement encountered during towing.
The upper flange and lower flange also include mounting holes for a center section that supports a bumper.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a center section is mountable to both right and left side brackets and spans a space therebetween. The center section is formed as a sheet bent to have a front face, a top face or flange that preferably extends a length of the center section and a bottom face or flange that may be formed as a single flange or two flanges. The top flange and bottom flange include mounting holes that align with and permit mounting the center section to the brackets. In an embodiment in which the bottom flange is formed as two flanges, each bottom flange aligns with a lower flange of the respective bracket.
The center section includes apertures for tow points. For the embodiment of dual tow points, the center section includes apertures located to align with the pockets defined by the upper flange and lower flange of the bracket.
For the embodiment of a single, center tow point, the center section includes an aperture at a center location. The top flange is formed with a hole for a tow pin. The embodiment further includes reinforcing plates for the towing pin. A bottom reinforcing plate is formed as an elongated plate with a centrally located hole for a tow pin. The bottom reinforcing plate is attached to the bottom face or flange of the center section. For a center section formed with two bottom flanges, the bottom reinforcing plate is attached to both and extends therebetween. The bottom reinforcing plate may be attached by welding, riveting or other suitable means.
A top reinforcing plate is preferably formed a plate bent in a U shape to have a top portion, a bottom portion and a web connecting the top and bottom. The top portion is overlapped by the top flange of the center section and is connected to it by welding, riveting or other suitable means. The web aligns with the center aperture and includes a hole co-extensive therewith. The bottom portion overlaps the bottom reinforcing plate and is preferably connected to it by welding, riveting or other suitable means.